Kayla Stewart
Kayla Stewart 'is a recurring character and antagonist of ''The Vampire Diaries ''who makes her first appearance in Season Three. She is the daughter of Mrs. Stewart and Mr. Stewart, and the older sister of James. Presumably Kayla was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a werewolf as of Season Four.We first meet Kayla in Smells Like Teen Spirit when she starts High School and meets Alice. They connect immediately and become good friends, however Alice keeps the supernatural part of her life from Kayla. Soon, Alice is compelled to leave town but says goodbye to Kayla first. She comes back later the same season and they seem to have kept in touch while Alice was away. It isn't until in Season Four that Kayla finds out about her genes when she accidentally pushes one of her friends to their death on a hiking trip and triggers her werewolf curse. Of course, she doesn't tell Alice, but Tyler senses that she's a werewolf and confronts her about it. Then he helps her during her first full moons and protects her from Klaus who wants to make her a hybrid. She tells Alice about this the moment she finds out that she also knows about the supernatural world. She leaves Mystic Falls with Tyler in Down The Rabbit Hole to embrace her new nature, understand it a little better and learn how to control herself better in werewolf form. They return briefly in Pictures of You but don't come back for good until in For Whom the Bell Tolls when Bonnie's funeral is held. She has an on and off relationship with Danny Monaghan since Season Five. Her best friends are Alice Donovan, Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert, Hayley Marshall and Tyler Lockwood. Kayla is a member of the Stewart Family. Early life Kayla was most likely born in Mystic Falls to her parents. She has mentioned that she's had a rough past, but has so far refused to talk about it. It could possibly be because of the werewolf gene in one of her parents making them aggressive. Kayla, however, seemed to have been a fairly easy going child who managed to control her anger rather well but is shown to be become very angry when she gets upset. The Vampire Diaries Season Three Kayla's first appearance is in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit ''Smells Like Teen Spirit] when she starts her Freshman year at Mystic Falls High. There, she meets Alice Donovan who kindly warns her about how the Seniors put honey on some of the doorknobs during Senior Prank Night . The one Kayla is about to grab being one of them. The two get along well and quickly become friends. They're briefly seen in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Deal The New Deal] hanging out together at the Grill. However, at the end of the episode, Alice is compelled to leave town with Jeremy, upon her brother's request so that she can be safe. Alice says goodbye to Kayla in Our Town before leaving. Alice soon comes back again and they are seen together with Matt and Jeremy in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Do_Not_Go_Gentle Do Not Go Gentle] while preparing for the High School's 20's Decade Dance. Kayla attends but isn't seen. The next day ([http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Before_Sunset Before Sunset]) she asks Alice why she suddenly disappeared and Alice explains that Alaric is dead but she can't say why. They hug on the porch of the Donovan House. Kayla mentions later that she saw Alaric after being told he was dead and makes this the point that she started to grow suspicious of Alice and if what she had been telling her was the whole truth. Season Four In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Memorial Memorial] she's introduced to Alice's old friend April Young and attends the Council Memorial Ceremony. It's Alice's birthday in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/We_All_Go_a_Little_Mad_Sometimes We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes] and Kayla surprises her at school together with April, Jeremy, Caleb and Matt. She attends the Pageant in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/My_Brother%E2%80%99s_Keeper My Brother's Keeper] and there she also befriends Tyler's friend Hayley. It's possible Hayley senses that Kayla has the werewolf gene and therefore approaches her. Hayley starts talking about supernatural things and as soon as she realizes Kayla isn't following, she stops and excuses herself. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/O_Come,_All_Ye_Faithful O Come, All Ye Faithful] Kayla attends the Winter Wonderland party with Alice and Caleb and Kayla mentions Hayley being strange and talking about werewolves. Alice tells her not to listen to her since she's heard she's a bit 'out of the hood'. In After School Special Kayla meets Tyler who is grieving his mother, asking him if he's okay and telling him about her hiking trip during the winter break. It had ended badly with the death of one of her friends, however Kayla leaves out that she is the one who caused their death after a heated argument on a cliff. She says she is feeling strange and Tyler figures out what is happening but has no time to bring her to the Lockwood cellar or explain anything since Rebekah has kidnapped Caroline and the others, keeping them at the High School Library. When they get there, Kayla is already beginning to break every bone in her body with no idea what is happening to her and Rebekah compels Tyler to turn as well so that he can't help her. They turn into their wolf-forms and chase the others through the school but Kayla breaks out and ends up by the Gilbert Lake House where she, in Catch Me If You Can bites several newborn vampires to Jeremy, Alice and Matt's luck. She wakes up the next morning in the woods and is found by Alice who takes her to the lake house and they take care of her and tell her everything about the supernatural, knowing now she's a part of it. Alice takes Kayla home and they call Tyler who explains the werewolf gene to Kayla. In Down The Rabbit Hole Tyler comes to Kayla's house and offers to take her with him when he runs from Klaus, since he doesn't want her to be alone during her next full moons. She leaves Mystic Falls with him and sends Alice a text about it. In Pictures of You Tyler wants to surprise Caroline for prom and Kayla comes with him back to Mystic Falls to see Alice. She finds her at Caleb's place and waits outside for her. Alice breaks up with Caleb and when she comes out, she runs up to Kayla and they hug. Even though Alice basically begs her to Kayla says she's not going to stay because she needs to learn how to control her werewolf side first and that's what Tyler is teaching her every full moon. They say goodbye and she leaves again with Tyler. Season Five During the summer Kayla has stayed with Tyler despite Klaus making it possible for him to return to Mystic Falls. He has been helping her and in turn they have both been helping a werewolf pack in Tennessee. Tyler and Kayla come back in For Whom The Bell Tolls when they hear Bonnie has died. In Monster's Ball Kayla goes back to school and meets Daniel in science class. Later, she goes with Alice to the hospital after she breaks her ankle at cheerleading practice. There, Alice meets a guy named Charlie who is clearly interested in her and Kayla acts wing-woman. In Dead Man on Campus Daniel asks her out in science class. Later, she tells Alice who has new about Charlie. Kayla proposes they go on a double date to make it less awkward but first Alice wants to deal with the person possessing Matt. They head to the Grill but Alice wants to deal with it on her own and tells Victoria and Kayla to go home. The double date happens in The Cell. In Fifty Shades of Grayson Alice calls Kayla and tells her Charlie knows about the supernatural. In 500 Years of Solitude the celebration os Katherine Pierce's upcoming death is held. Everyone is drinking and toasting for it while they tell Kayla about all the horrible things Katherine has done to them. Suddenly they find out Matt has been kidnapped and buried alive by Nadia. They go look for him but he is rescued by Rebekah who's stopping by. Rebekah's goodbye gift for Matt is that Tyler comes back, which makes Kayla very happy. In The Devil Inside Kayla and Victoria help Alice and Matt throw a welcome back-party for Tyler. Daniel and Kayla get to know each other better. Kayla is at the Grill to get a snack with Alice in Total Eclipse of the Heart. She later meets up with Daniel when Alice leaves. In Gone Girl Alice tells Kayla that she kissed Charlie. She tells Alice that her and Daniel are taking it slow. Later they are told Caroline and Stefan figured out Katherine has possessed Elena's body and they try to make a plan to kill Katherine for good, however first time around they fail and Katherine find out that they know about her. Stefan finds Nadia, who was bit by Tyler and is dying, and brings her to the Boarding House to lure Katherine there, which works. Nadia dies and Katherine holds a speech before Stefan stabs her with the Traveler's knife and brings back Elena., but they are quickly realize Katherine wasn't going to make anything easy for them. In Rescue Me Alice called Kayla to meet up to leave Matt and Charlie to get to know each other. They watch a movie and have a good time and Alice admits to feeling a little awkward about Jeremy moving into the Lockwood Mansion with them. Kayle assures her she will be fine. In Home Damon explains that for his plan to bring everybody's loved ones back, they will have to kill many travelers so they can pass through Bonnie, who is the anchor to the other side, and their friends can pass through her to come back. Sheriff Forbes will have to gather all the travelers at one place. For the plan Matt, Alice, Charlie, Kayla and Jeremy navigate the caves under the city, trying to find the gas line while Liv starts the resurrection spell. Soon Alice and the others find the gas line, break it to cause the leak and they leave. Damon and Elena blow up the Grill and they manage to bring back everyone except Damon. Kayla meets Daniel again who has put together the pieces and figured out the supernatural in town and she kisses him. Season Six Season Seven Relationships Alice Donovan Alice and Kayla met when starting High School and they immediately became friends. Alice kept her knowledge of the supernatural from Kayla but she found out anyway after triggering her werewolf curse. This brought the girls even closer since they now could share everything with each other. When Kayla leaves with Tyler for a while Alice seems lonely and when she comes back, Alice throws herself into her arms. Kayla usually talks Alice out of things that could get her in trouble while Alice sometimes gets her plans to come true and brings Kayla on adventures, that sometimes even become dangerous but Kayla knows how to protect her human friend. Tyler Lockwood After Kayla triggered her werewolf curse, Tyler noticed and tried to help her during her first full moon. Then they left Mystic Falls together while he ran from Klaus and offered to help her control her werewolf-side better and to help her thought several more full moons. They come back in time for Bonnie's funeral. They remain very close and she was sad to see him leave in Season Six. Despite Caroline being jealous of how close Kayla is to Tyler in Season Four and Five, Kayla has no romantic interest in Tyler and is very clear about that. She sees hi more like a brother. Matt Donovan Close friends. Former crush. Jeremy Gilbert Close friends. Daniel Monaghan Kayla and Danny met in science class in Season Five. He quickly made a move and Kayla couldn't help but fall for him. They went on a double date with Alice and Charlie and seemed very in love for several episodes until Kayla nearly hurt him during a full moon and she forced herself to break up with him. They remain friends and Danny who is rather clever, quickly found out about the supernatural on his own but putting two and two together. Other Relationships * Kayla and Elena (friends) * Kayla and Bonnie (friends) * Kayla and Caroline (frenemies) * Kayla and Katherine (enemies) * Kayla and Damon (frenemies) * Kayla and Stefan (friends) * Kayla and Alaric (friends) * Kayla and Klaus (enemies) * Kayla and Rebekah (enemies) * Kayla and Kol (enemies) * Kayla and Kai (former enemies/allies) Name '''Kayla KAY-lə is a feminine given name with Greek, Hebrew and Arabic origin, meaning "pure one" or "full of joy". Stewart is a Scottish surname (also used as a masculine given name) possibly of pre-7th century Old English origin, derived from stigeweard, the genitive prefix stige meaning "hall", and the suffix weard meaning "guardian" or "warden".